


Please, Don't Go (I Love You So)

by liveyourtemptation



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, accidental projections and a birthday party, cisco tries to be lowkey but fails, harry leaves too soon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 13:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8580664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liveyourtemptation/pseuds/liveyourtemptation
Summary: “I didn't even mean to do this. I just found this,” He holds up the note. “And wondered if you already bought me a present.”“Your Birthday.”, Harry states leaning back in his chair. Cisco has an existential crisis. Harry notices nothing.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I should be writing my Nano project and not this. Set during/after Season 2.

And Harry's grinning at him over the trash and the plastic take out bags and the prototype that simply won't come together and the chatter on the police scanner and Cisco thinks he might combust, that he doesn't understand the rules to this ridiculous game. That Harry doesn't- shouldn't get to look (so charmingly disheveled and) utterly victorious, because he made Cisco jump up angrily and bang his knee against the table in the process. It's like Harry enjoys the fact that he get's under his skin. Like he knows exactly what to say and where to push to make Cisco fall apart at the seams- and Cisco should be mad, he is mad, so mad at himself in fact, for allowing this, that he wants to hit this wrench he is holding in his hand against his own head. Repeatedly.

 

And the world spins around him again. Turning blue and black and showing him off to somewhere other than his own quarter life crisis. And of course Harry is by his side instantly, catching Cisco swiftly before he can slump against the work bench, holding him up by the shoulders and when Cisco leans into him even the tiniest bit it's because he's disorientated and got shaky knees.

 

“What did you see?” Harry's voice is urgent and right next to Cisco's ear.

 

They go through their usual routine of getting the team together and Cisco telling them about what freakish metahuman had cropped up now and them trying to find a way to deal with it. It is so normal now that Cisco hardly realizes the madness of it all. He dives into work so he can forget the feeling of Harry's hand on the small of his back when he had led Cisco out of the workshop to the cortex.

 

When he gets trashed this night he tells himself it's because it's a time honored tradition at date night with Caitlin. He knows she probably sees through him like air so he silences her with a pleading look and orders more shots. Caitlin is a smart girl. She mentions nothing but her looks speak volumes.

 

She brings him home and tucks him into bed. Cisco is already half asleep but he can still hear her quiet laugh. His heart contracts painfully. It's not a sound he gets to hear often nowadays.

 

“You're stupid, Cisco. You're very smart, but also very stupid.”

 

Cisco wants to say, I know. He wants to say, please be kind to me. But she never has been anything less. So he settles on sleepily blinking at her. They both ignore the tear that may escape his eye.

 

The next weeks make Cisco think that Harry doesn't know the rule to this game either. There is no consistency to when he snaps and throws valuable office or lab supplies at Cisco and when he will scoff and hide a laugh.

 

Over time Cisco figures out that Harry is an asshole capable of making exceptions for people he deems worthy and it should not excite Cisco like it does the few times he gets on Harry's good graces. Harry is also weird and a nerd and very impatient. And his bad temper subsides only insignificantly after they rescue Jesse. So they can't chalk up all of his bad manners to the stress of having the life of his daughter dangle by a very thin thread.

 

Cisco tells himself these things over and over again, counting Harry's missteps and character faults like sheep every night in bed. But saving the world or in this case a bunch of worlds forcibly makes you grow together: even if just as a team.

 

It does not make it better that when Harry and Jesse are about to depart to their home world Cisco's jokes are suddenly met with honesty. It makes his throat close up. It makes his heart beat against his ribs. He wants to say, I won't miss you, which would be a lie. He wants to say, please stay, which would almost be a confession.

 

So Harry and Jesse leave and there is nothing left for Cisco to do but go back up to the workshop and realize that Harry left surprisingly much stuff behind. How did that man even accumulate so many random things over the course of his stay. He must have sneaked outside STAR Labs to buy utensils and material he didn't find in the workshop. There is a drawer full of green thick paper and Cisco just stares at it - puzzled and sad.

 

And he thinks, not again. And then, oh.

 

This night over take out he tells Caitlin that he might develop abandonment issues. She rolls her eyes but pats his arm sympathetically. She leaves a pause for him to fill if there is more. He thinks about the night after they came back from Earth-2. He hasn't told Caitlin about it yet so he does.

 

Everyone had already left. No one was in the mood for celebrations, Jesse's rescue tainted by Jay's apparent death. Cisco had sat in the cortex to keep watch over Caitlin sleeping in the next room. After a while Harry had appeared by his side but Cisco had been too tired to even startle. Harry's voice had been a low murmur and he had looked content, the curve of his back softer than usual.

 

You were wrong, Harry had said, as often. When you said I don't care about you.

 

Cisco's brain needed a while to catch up, throwing him back to that moment on Earth-2 where panic and confusion had made him speak his mind for once. _Zoom cares even less about me than you._ Cisco had hated how childish he sounded, how hurt.

 

And he realized that he couldn't cope with Harry being nice. With the crinkle around his eyes and the warmth in his voice. That it was making him think about- making him want-

 

Cisco accepts Caitlin pulling his head in her lap. She cards her hands through his hair while she allows him to turn his head so she can't see his tears.

 

“I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner- And I'm really sorry, Cisco, but him telling you he cares for you means probably just that and not more.” Caitlin voice sounds strangled, too. “You deserve to be happy. You truly do. It just doesn't always work out.”

 

She makes him stay with her that night. He falls asleep with his head pressed against her back, mimicking her slowing breath.

 

When he finds the note some days have passed and he thinks he has it all under control. The note is just a few letters and numbers scribbled next to some equations in Harry's long scrawling excuse of an handwriting. It says: _Cisco 04.10._ It's circled as if to emphasize the message.

 

Cisco doesn't realize it's happening until he hears a surprised sound and he looks around himself. His projections have never been this clear before. It's as if he's really standing in the room. He knows where he is.

 

Harry hasn't changed in the few weeks, hunched over the desk in his Earth-2 office, his glasses slid up his head so they come to rest on dark hair. He blinks a few times and collects himself.

 

“You're here to knock some of my stuff over?”

 

There's a quick flash of a smile on Harry's lips that disappears into his usual frown. Cisco debates coming up with a lie but he knows he's never been a convincing liar anyway.

 

“I didn't even mean to do this. I just found this,” He holds up the note. “And wondered if you already bought me a present.”

 

“Your Birthday.”, Harry states leaning back in his chair. He assesses Cisco with that glimmer in his eyes that means the wheels are turning in his head like clockwork. It must cause him physical pain not to talk about the projection but he indulges Cisco. “I haven't but that won't be necessary now anyway.”

 

“What's that supposed to mean? I could open a portal and Barry could whisk you and Jesse over for the party. You still got a few weeks to come up with something good.” Cisco doesn't know why he's talking about this. He couldn't care less if Harry bought him a present. Just this morning he has made the resolution to forget Harry and now he is projecting into Harry's office.

 

“Maybe we shouldn't strain the dimension hopping so much.” Harry gets up and walks a circle around Cisco. “You're very 3D.”

 

“That's the nicest thing you ever said to me.”, Cisco says fake swooning.

 

Harry walks closer and Cisco knows that it's just to test the projection. But Harry having his eyes on him like this makes him uncomfortable in all the right ways. Harry stops a step away from him and throws a look on the paper that's still in Cisco's hand. He points at the note. “You see, I was trying.”

 

“Yeah, you were”, Cisco says though he doesn't know what Harry means. Was he trying to be a considerate team mate? A friend? Cisco's train of thought gets interrupted from Harry craning his head in ridiculous angles.

 

“Amazing.”, he comments probably taking mental notes about the physics of Cisco's improved projection technique. “And you're not even wearing the goggles. You're getting stronger.”

 

Cisco tired of being looked at like a lab rat turns around and tries to knock down some of the instruments sitting on the desk next to him. His hands glide through the matter like air. Of course the one time _he_ wants to throw a temper tantrum in Harry's office he can't actually touch anything.

 

“You're really lucky that didn't work.” Harry says close behind him and it makes Cisco startle and turn. “I would have personally ripped the fabric of time and space and come hit you. This is two years of work.”

 

“Good to know that inflicting pain on me would be a valid reason for you to return.” And oh, Cisco curses himself, watch your tongue. There had been just enough real hurt behind those word for Harry to notice. His face shifts and suddenly he looks at Cisco like he is a puzzle, like he needs to figure out where that came from. And alone the fact that Harry doesn't know means that Caitlin is right and Cisco has been reading too much into it: the way they shared space and glances and a language that didn't always needed words.

 

Cisco takes a step back suddenly feeling crowded and just like that he's back in his world, hands still trembling. He crumbles the note up and throws it in the trash. Metahuman shenanigans keep him occupied the rest of the day.

 

(At some point he fishes the note back out of the trash smoothing the paper out. He doesn't know why he keeps it. Maybe to blackmail Harry later. Or as evidence. That Harry cared.)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This turned out longer than I thought and actually has some plot. Pls enjoy! (It's very hard to write Cisco if you're really not funny and bad at thinking of cool nicknames...)

So they do get stuck sometimes. Especially when Joe and Iris are busy with the work that actually earns them money and it's Barry, Caitlin and Cisco staring at the same data for eternity without any ideas. It's times like these where they need a pair of fresh eyes or someone as crushingly intelligent as Harry, Cisco thinks. He pushes the idea in the back of his mind as last resort.

 

They piece together a strategy in the end. It's not perfect, it's actually really shitty and Barry comes back with bruises and broken bones and they have to admit that they have no idea how to catch this meta. Caitlin bandages Barry up angrily though she knows she doesn't have to. It's her way of taking out stress. Barry makes a face as if it is his fault.

 

[

 

\- I'm too slow.

 

\- No, you're not. We just have to find the trick.

 

\- We need to find it soon, or he'll kill again. ]

 

Caitlin shines a light into Barrys' eyes who softly pats her hand away. Cisco sighs and okay, he really doesn't want to do this after the fiasco last time but there are lives at stake, so- He picks up his tablet so he has his notes on the meta when he projects over there.

 

“What are you doing?”, Barry asks.

 

“I'm gonna ask Harry. Why not use it when you have a genius on speed dial.”, Cisco says debating if he should wear the goggles. But it worked without them the last time. And he knows he can do it, can already feel the tissue of time and space bend around him.

 

“I didn't know we had Harry on speed dial.”, is the last thing he hears from Barry and then he's in a lab in Earth-2 STAR Labs.

 

“FUCKing hell”, Jesse screams as he materializes (more or less) right in front of her. “What the fuck, Cisco?”

 

“Sorry.” Cisco grins at her.

 

Behind Jesse Harry leans over a table full of blue prints. He seems more amused by Cisco freaking his daughter out than anything. And it feels good to see them again. Especially Jesse, Cisco says to himself firmly. Concentrate on Jesse and this might not evolve into a train wreck. Thank God she is here.

 

“So, Team Flash needs your help.”, he says with his most charming smile.

 

“Okay, First of all,” Jesse says, “I didn't know you can do this.” She waves at his general state. “Secondly, of course we'll help. What do you need?”

 

“Input, actually.” Cisco holds up his tablet so she can see all the data they collected on their meta. “I call him Rhino Man. Because he has the skin of a rhinoceros.”

 

Harry joins them and Cisco has the pleasure of watching Harry and Jesse fall into the motions of a well tuned machine. The way they bounce ideas back and forth, dance around the confined space without tripping over each other, speaks loudly about all the hours they spend doing this. Cisco thinks, that Harry is very lucky that his daughter turned out to be just as nerdy and even more genius than him.

 

Harry runs his hand through his hair for the fifth time standing before a white board staring at his notes. “Can you ask Barry something.” He asks without turning to Cisco. “Did he see if his skin changes, or if it stays like that all the time.”

 

“Will do.” Cisco looks over his shoulder and there are Barry and Caitlin staring at him like he's having a seizure or something. “So, Barry, Harry wants to know, if you saw Rhino Man's skin change?”

 

“No, I-” Barry stammers. “No, I'm pretty sure it stayed gray the entire time.”

 

Cisco turns back and Jesse and Harry look at him strangely.

 

“I could have asked the air behind you that question myself.” Harry says but it doesn't come out as mean as usual, rather puzzled.

 

“No, oh my god, dad.” Jesse slaps Harry on the arm. “I think he's existing in both worlds at the same time.”

 

“Probably,” Cisco snaps back. “Because Barry understood me just fine, and he says the skin stayed the same.”

 

Harry narrows his eyes but then makes a gesture like he wants to swat a fly away. “Let's worry about Ramon's projections later.” He turns back to the board and continues his equations.

 

Jesse and Harry come up with a solution for their problem disturbingly quick. It would crush Cisco's confidence if Jesse wouldn't assure him that their idea is based on Earth-2 science that Cisco really couldn't know about. So he quickly writes down their notes to take back to his Earth.

 

“You know, you should come over and take some courses at our college.”, Jesse says. “I bet, you would love it.”

 

“Would, if Team Flash wasn't relying on my metahuman-naming skills so much.”

 

Harry makes a noise that sounds like a chocked laugh but Cisco isn't sure. When he turns to look Harry isn't even paying attention to them instead pondering over his blue prints again. But he looks up apparently feeling Cisco's gaze on him. Cisco is not blushing, no, that's just blood rising into his face because of the strain of projecting into a parallel world.

 

“Say hello to”, Harry pauses to smirk, “ _Team Flash_ from me.”

 

Cisco has really not missed Harry. That fucking asshole-

 

“Yeah, from me, too.” Jesse interrupts Cisco's inner tirade. “We miss you all. Even dad, he just can't articulate that very well.”

 

Cisco smiles at her thankfully. How did she turn out so communicative and general all over pleasant with that father?

 

Cisco returns to his world and a very confused Barry and Caitlin. They actually catch Rhino Man with the weapon Cisco designs from the Wells' plans. Over victory drinks he has to tell the story how he accidentally projected into Harry's office. Caitlin looks at him with so much pity it makes Cisco feel sick. He knows he's pathetic, he's trying to change it. Barry of course is completely oblivious, being the complete zero in human interaction that he is. Not that he's not compassionate but he simply doesn't see anything unless it's spelled out for him. Cisco is very thankful about that right now.

 

So they soldier on through their every day life. It's not particularly bad, no big bad super villain in sight since Zoom is gone, but it's still exhausting and the work never ending. And maybe it's a little bit boring since Cisco is alone in his workshop again. Maybe just a little bit.

 

He actually follows up on his resolution of forgetting Harry with a healthy mix of many horrible tinder dates, gin tonics and an absolute ban on romantic comedies. (He has to extend that ban to every movie with a romantic subplot.)

 

“It's to turn me off of the idea of love completely”, he tells Caitlin. “Nothing good has ever come from it in the history of humankind.”

 

His birthday comes closer and though Cisco isn't really in the mood for a birthday party they think it's a good occasion to invite all their friends over, sick of only ever meeting up when they have to fight some supernatural menace. Cisco has banned the thought of actually inviting Harry and Jesse from his mind but of course the universe is against him always and forever. This time it comes in the form of Wally West innocently asking if maybe they should invite Jesse, because it would be the nice thing to do, nothing else, you know, just a thought he had. Everyone sees through him of course, but they let him get away with it, instead turning their heads to Cisco who throws up his hands in defeat.

 

The Wells are sitting at the table over dinner in what is probably their kitchen. Cisco has hoped he would catch Jesse alone. But now he awkwardly sits down opposite to her with Harry to his left.

 

“Hi, Cisco.”, Jesse greets him. “How do you even find us all the time?”

 

“You have very distinctive vibrations.”, Cisco explains. It's true, he doesn't know how he does it, but he can feel where certain people are throughout the multiverse. Just one of his newly developing abilities and he kinda likes the fact that he'll probably always find his friends, no matter where they go. No worrying about kidnappings anymore. Or at least about finding where they get dragged to.

 

“What's this about?”, Harry asks.

 

“So, my birthday is in a couple of days,”, Cisco says trying to ignore the bad feeling Harry's sharp tone has left in his stomach, “And we'll have a little get together. Just some friends, the Wests, you know Wally,” He stretches the name without looking at Jesse, “Some friends from Starling City. You should come.”

 

“Yes.”, Jesse exclaims and then tries again a bit calmer. “Sure we'll come. Right, dad?” She looks over to Harry who rolls his eyes. “Please.”, she begs.

 

“Okay.”, Harry mumbles.

 

“Nice.” Jesse turns with a grin to Cisco. She plays her dad like an instrument and Harry knows it. “When is it?”

 

“Oh, ask Harry, he knows.” Cisco says and then steps back into his world when he can hear Harry's hand come down on the table violently. Cisco hopes that Harry actually remembers the date but he is pretty sure he does.

 

“They'll come.”, he announces to the room. Wally tries to hide his grin unsuccessfully.

 

“You don't look so happy.”, Joe comments. Goddammit, Cisco thinks. Joe is in contrast to Barry brilliant at reading people. What's he supposed to say? That he's got a crush on the almost-doppelganger of the man who killed him? That his life is one big traffic accident? That he's really really happy that Harry is coming but really really hates that he is?

 

“Side effect of the projections: I get nauseous.”, he says instead. He has never been a good liar. He can see Joe's detective instincts kick in and oh no, that's not good. He doesn't need Detective West to find out about his hopelessly one-sided crush that has been ruining his life for the last months.

 

Thankfully Joe lets it go for that moment and they go back to discussing who else to invite.

 

When the night of the party comes Cisco's panic has faded into a 'I don't give a shit' attitude. Maybe the two beers he already had have helped, too. So when Caitlin pulls him aside from the preparations he doesn't even mind.

 

“I thought about this,”, she starts and Cisco thinks, oh no she had an idea. “And maybe you should tell Harry about it. You know to get it out of your system.”

 

“That is,” Cisco answers, “The worst idea I have ever heard. I am definitely not doing that. I would rather keep this inside forever than suffer through Harry's reaction.”

 

Caitlin doesn't press further but he can feel her worried gaze on his back while they set up a make shift bar in the cortex. They decided to have the party in STAR Labs because it turns out they actually have a bunch of friends and need the space. Cisco successfully blocks Harry out of his mind until Barry tips him on the shoulder and announces that it's time to get the Wells.

 

The fist people have already arrived, Kendra chatting with Sarah Lance, Oliver and Felicity tucked away in a corner of the room, Iris and Linda mixing drinks for Diggle and his wife, Hartley snooping around (and Cisco is really happy he hid their current work project), the ever-worried Joe asking Thea about her self-defense skills and she showing him happily.

 

They all turn around to watch as Cisco grips the space-time-continuum and rips it open. It's impressive even to Cisco who has done it a couple times now and he wonders if they others feel it, too, the ripple of energy through the room. Barry flashes away and returns with Jesse and Harry. Cisco closes the portal and leans against the next wall to catch his breath. The projections might get easier but this is still fucking hard and scarily easy at the same time.

 

The room applauds and Cisco turns bright red.

 

“Nice party trick.”, a voice says.

 

Cisco turns around and there is Lisa Snart walking up to him to swoop him up in a kiss. “Happy Birthday, darling. Thought I drop by even though I wasn't invited.”

 

“Hi, Lisa.” Cisco stammers. He knows everyone is watching, including Harry of course, Cisco can see him in his peripheral view turning away. When did his life turn into a Gossip Girl episode?

 

Lisa is already off not interested in small talk only in embarrassing Cisco. It kinda is their thing but until now it has been between them two and now he has to explain to all his friends that, yes sometimes he kisses their enemy turned almost-friend.

 

A crowd has formed behind him already which consist of Iris, Linda, Jesse, Kendra and too his chagrin Harry, too.

 

“Are you dating the mayor, Cisco?”, Jesse asks excited.

 

“The mayor?”, Cisco asks confused.

 

“Oh, she's not the mayor, here.”, Jesse realizes.

 

“No, in fact she is a dangerous criminal here.” Iris takes it upon herself to fill everyone in and she seems to enjoy it a bit too much. “When they first met her I have been told she seduced and then kidnapped Cisco for her psychopath brother Captain Cold aka Leonard Snart who almost killed Cisco and his brother. But then things got more complicated than usual and we now have an arrangement with the siblings because Leonard Snart knows the Flash's secret identity and we also kinda saved Lisa's live that one time.”

 

“Are you dating a criminal, Cisco.”, Jesse asks again this time more sternly.

 

“No.”, Cisco groans. “We're not dating.” He looks around the room. Where is Caitlin when you need her?

 

Kendra has her arms crossed and looks thoughtful. “Did you meet with her when we were together?”

 

“Oh my god, no, what kind of asshole do you think I am?” Cisco is already done with this evening. This promised to be such a nice party but of course the universe wouldn't allow that.

 

“So, she's your Ex?”, Jesse asks pointing at Kendra. “I'm losing track of your love life here, Cisco. You gotta explain-”

 

“I used to date Kendra here until she broke up with me to go be with her reincarnated soulmate and Lisa and I have a very platonic physical relationship. Is that enough? It's my birthday, don't go so hard on me.”

 

“And now?”, Linda asks and Cisco can see the devilish gleam in her eyes that she absolutely shares with Iris, they both can go to hell, but Jesse looks at him expectantly so he has to say something.

 

“Now I'm very sad and very alone, and now please let me get a drink.” He says it lightly though it's the truth. Jesse backs up and lets him walk away. He's painfully aware that Harry has hovered in the background of the conversation and Cisco's 'fuck you' attitude is already gone, gone, gone.

 

Kendra follows him and loops her arm through his with an apologetic smile. Thankfully she doesn't bring the topic up again instead needles him with questions about the Zoom showdown. He gives her the best cinema-worthy rundown of the story.

 

It actually turns out to be quiet the nice evening. Everyone is having fun and no one is in mortal danger. It's getting later and Cisco is talking to Joe and Oliver when Joe looks around.

 

[

 

\- Where are Jesse and Wally, anyway?

 

\- The kids? They sneaked out like half an hour ago.

 

\- Nothing goes past those keen vigilante senses.

 

\- There are some vibes in the air tonight. ]

 

Joe looks almost proud that his son is apparently finally making progress with Jesse. He points to their make shift bar. Sarah and Lisa are standing very close and talking animatedly, Sarah letting her hand wander to Lisa's arm casually.

 

“Sarah might actually found her match.”, Oliver says with a fond smile. Cisco doesn't know what their relationship is, but he looks at her the same way he looks at Felicity so it must be significant.

 

A while later Cisco takes a break from human interaction and Felicity and Caitlin getting him drunk with tequila. He wanders down the hallway to the workshop. He's a very extroverted guy but sometimes it just gets too much. He leans on a table and takes a deep breath. He's not drunk, not exactly, not yet.

 

Someone knocks in the doorway and he turns to see Harry standing there looking weirdly lost, as if he's not sure he's right here and Cisco thinks Harry never looked like he belonged somewhere more than here in Cisco's workshop. And he must actually be a bit drunk because he almost says that out loud. Instead he smiles and looks to the ground. Very smooth, Ramon, he thinks.

 

Harry walks into the room and now Cisco notices the plastic bag in his hands. He clutches it with both hands in a manner that Cisco would call nervous if Harry would be able to feel that emotion.

 

“I”, Harry starts, “didn't get the chance before. So happy birthday.”

 

“Thank you.” Cisco says and tries to look everywhere but at the nice dark blue button-down Harry is wearing, unusual nice for him and just the right amount of buttons popped. It's distracting and suits Harry very much.

 

“Here.” Harry extends a hand with the plastic bag. “Your present.”

 

Slightly irritated Cisco takes the bag. He didn't expect this. No one but Barry and Caitlin actually got him a present. He weighs the bag in his hand, it's light. He doesn't say anything about the fact that the present is packaged in a plastic bag because it's so Harry, practical and simple. He slides his hand inside and pulls out a colorful cardbox.

 

“A Luke Skywalker action figure.” Cisco looks up at Harry.

 

“His costume is different, here.”, Harry hurries to explain and points at the figure. “I mean on Earth-2, so it's a one of a kind thing in this world.”

 

Cisco has never heard him stumble over his words like that before. “It's amazing. Thank you.” He says and a grin starts spreading over his face. Another piece of evidence that Harry cares. The trouble it needed to even find out about the costume difference.

 

“Anyway, I picked you for a Luke guy.” Harry says trying to regain his composure.

 

“Yeah, Luke Skywalker Defense Squad forever. You more of a Han Solo guy?” Cisco asks his grin getting wider and wider.

 

Harry rolls his eyes but doesn't deny it so Cisco takes a mental note. He's gonna be very smug about everything that just happened. Birthday present and Star Wars talk. Harry's never gonna hear the end of it.

 

“You really didn't have to.” Cisco says gesturing at the cardbox. “How can I express my gratitude?”

 

“You bullied me into buying you a present.” Harry continues before Cisco can get a word in. “You can express your gratitude by telling me what's wrong. Did I do something wrong?”

 

“What? No!” Cisco has always been a terrible liar. But, fuck no, this conversation is taking a turn in absolutely closed-off territory. “I mean, of course, you do so many things wrong, Harry. Where should I even start?”

 

Harry narrows his eyes and takes a step closer. “You're acting weird. Now. And when you projected into my office.”

 

“Congratulations. Your emotional intelligence is actually not minus forty like I always thought.” Cisco tries it with jokes.

 

“So there is something-”

 

“No.”, Cisco says firmly and horrified.

 

“You know the more you deny it the more I believe it.” Harry looks like he might actually stomp his foot and pout.

 

And Cisco has a moment of clarity and he sees this conversation is another round of their push and shove, their never ending circle of crude affections. He looks down at the gift Harry has bought him to apologize for a mistake he's barely aware he committed. And the gesture is so perfect and untypical sweet that it makes Cisco want to crush something very violently, and at the same time to finally, finally tell the truth.

 

But he's not going to make this easy on Harry. No way, it has to fit into their dance and if Cisco is going to get his heart broken tonight he's going to make Harry feel really guilty about it. He never thought that he's an angry person but there is a knot somewhere deep inside of him tightening with every second Harry looks at him.

 

He puts the cardbox down and takes hold of Harry's collar. And even if his hands might be shaking he is determined and apparently has the surprise on his side because Harry just stands there and let's Cisco kiss him.

 

It's weird. Harry is too tall for this to work elegantly. And Cisco feels like he's vibrating out of existence again but that might just be his heart.

 

When he steps away Harry catches his wrist and hisses: “You-” and then “Really?”.

 

“Now you know.” Cisco wants to turn away but Harry keeps him there.

 

Cisco can see Harry's brain going into warp mode and all the puzzle pieces coming together. The result is nothing Cisco has expected. It's a quiet sigh, it's eyes turning soft, it's the hand on Cisco wrist not letting go.

 

“If you wanted me to stay why didn't you say so?”

 

“Would it have changed anything?”, Cisco asks and he finds inside himself a calm and a strength he didn't know he has.

 

“Maybe.” It's just a whisper, Harry's thoughts seem to drift away. Then he returns his focus back on Cisco and it's with a sudden intensity and curiosity that it makes Cisco's heart skip a beat, as if Harry is really looking at him for the first time, just him and not his skills or abilities. Cisco swears if Harry says, Interesting, he'll punch him in the face.

 

Instead Harry leans in and kisses him again. He lets go of Cisco's wrist in favor if bringing his hands up to cup Cisco's face and again Cisco is surprised how soft it is, how sweet, his heart burning a hole in his chest.

 

“Good.”, Harry whispers in a voice that sounds like he's taking notes on an experiment.

 

“You're unbelievable.”, Cisco whispers back, eyes closed, hands clutched in that stupid blue shirt.

 

“Shut up.”

 

Cisco only gets to think the, make me, before Harry already complies.

 

(The next day Harry announces that Jesse and he will stay on Earth-1 for a while. When pressed to explain why Harry just waves over where Jesse and Wally are whispering in a corner of the cortex and says, _Romantic Adventures_ , while smirking at Cisco.

 

Cisco drops his favorite mug. The universe really hates me, he thinks while he bends over the shards to hide his grin.)

 


End file.
